Game Designers' Workshop
Game Designers' Workshop (GDW) was a wargame and role-playing game publisher from 1973 to 1996. Many of their games are now carried by other publishers. History Game Designer's Workshop was originally established June 22, 1973. The founding members consisted of Frank Chadwick, Rich Banner, Marc Miller, and Loren Wiseman. GDW published a new product approximately every twenty-two days for over twenty years. The company disbanded February 29, 1996 after suffering financial troubles. Designers working for the company attributed a part of GDW's failure as burn-out. Products Role-playing games *''2300 AD'' (1987) - A hard science fiction roleplaying game. First edition was titled "Traveller: 2300" *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' - Based on the underground comic book Xenozoic Tales. *''Dangerous Journeys'' (1992) *''Dark Conspiracy'' (1991) *''En Garde!'' (1975) - Dueling game set in 17th-century France *''Space: 1889'' (1988) - Victorian-era spacefaring game *''Traveller'' (1977) - A science fiction game originally intended for a ruleset for generic space opera adventures. :*''MegaTraveller'' (1986)- Second edition of Traveller. :*''Traveller: The New Era'' (1992) - Third edition of Traveller. *''Twilight 2000'' (1984) - An alternate history game set in a Europe devastated by nuclear war. Board games *''1815: The Waterloo Campaign'' (????) *''1941'' (Series 120) (1980) *''1941'' (Series 120) (1981) *''1942'' (Series 120) (1978) *''Air Superiority'' (1987) *''Assault: Tactical Combat in Europe: 1985'' (Assault series) (1983) *''Asteroid'' (1980) *''Azhanti High Lightning'' (Traveller tie-in) (1980) *''Battle for Midway'' (1976) *''The Battle of Guilford Courthouse'' (Series 120) (1978) *''The Battle of Lobositz'' (Series 120) (1978) *''The Battle of the Alma'' (Series 120) (1978) *''Bar-Lev'' (1977) (from Conflict Games) *''Belter, Mining the Astroids, 2076 '' (1979) *Blue Max'' (1983) *''Campaign Trail'' (1983) *''Case White'' (Europa series) (1977) *''Chaco'' (1974) *''Coral Sea'' (1974) *''Dark Nebula: Battles for the Stars (Traveller tie-in) (1983) *''Drang Nach Osten!'' (Europa series) (1973) *''Eylau: Napoleon's Winter Battle, 1807'' (1980) *''The Fall of France'' (Europa series) (1981) *''Fifth Frontier War'' (Traveller tie-in) (1981) *''Fire in the East'' (Europa series) (1984) (revision of Drang Nach Osten!) *''A House Divided'' (1981) *''Imperium'' (1977) *''Indian Ocean Adventure'' (1978) *''Invasion: Earth'' (Traveller tie-in) (1981) *''Kasserine Pass'' (1973?) (from Conflict Games) *''Marita-Merkur'' (Europa series) (1979) *''Mayday'' (Traveller tie-in) (1978) *''Minion Hunter'' (Dark Conspiracy tie-in) (1992) *''Narvik'' (Europa series) (1974) *''Normandy Campaign: From Beachhead to Breakout'' (Double Blind series) (1983) *''Operation Crusader'' (1978) *''Overlord'' (1973?) (from Conflict Games) *''Road to the Rhine'' (1979) *''The Sands of War'' (1991) *''Sky Galleons of Mars'' (basis of Space: 1888) (1988) *''Snapshot'' (Traveller tie-in) (1979) *''Soldier King'' (1982) *''SSN'' (1975) *''Suez '73: Battle for Chinese Farm'' (1981) *''Team Yankee'' (1988) *''Their Finest Hour'' (Europa series) (1976) *''The Third World War: Arctic Front'' (1985) *''The Third World War: Battle for Germany'' (1984) *''The Third World War: Persian Gulf'' (1986) *''The Third World War: Southern Front'' (1984) *''Torch'' (Europa series) (1985) *''Trenchfoot: Bullets & Bayonets in the Great War'' (1981) *''Triplanetary'' (1973) *''Western Desert'' (Europa series) (1982) Miniatures rules *''Fire & Steel'' (Napoleonic Wars) *''Harpoon'' (modern naval combat), later developed into a computer game *''Johnny Reb'' (American Civil War) *''Striker'' (science fiction, 1983), another Traveller based game. *''Command Decision'' (20th Century Warfare) *''TacForce'' (20th Century Warfare) Grenadier Magazine The Grenadier was the house magazine from 1978 to 1990 and comprised of 35 issues. It started off as a quarterly magazine, but towards the end was published sporadically. Although it covered games from all companies, it gave most of the magazine space to GDW games. Awards *''Best Graphics of 1976'' Charles S. Roberts Award, Avalanche *''Best Fantasy/Futuristic Game of 1978'' Charles S. Roberts Award, Mayday *''Best Miniatures Rules of 1978'' H. G. Wells Award, Fire & Steel *''Best Historical Figure Series of 1979'' H. G. Wells Award, System Seven Napoleonics *''Best Miniatures Rules of 1979'' H. G. Wells Award, System Seven Napoleonics *''Best Roleplaying Adventure of 1979'' H. G. Wells Award, Kinunir *''Best Magazine Covering Roleplaying of 1979'' H. G. Wells Award, Journal of the Travellers Aid Society *''Best Fantasy or Science Fiction Boardgame of 1980'' Charles S. Roberts Award, Azhanti High Lightning *''Best Miniatures Rules of 1980'' H. G. Wells Award, Tacforce *''Best Roleplaying Adventure of 1980'' H. G. Wells Award, Twilights Peak *''Best Professional Magazine Covering Roleplaying of 1980'' H. G. Wells Award, Journal of the Travellers Aid Society *''Best Pre-20th Century Boardgame of 1981'' Charles S. Roberts Award, House Divided *''Best Professional Roleplaying Magazine of 1981'' H. G. Wells Award, Journal of the Travellers Aid Society *''All Time Best Miniatures Rules for 20th Century Land Battles of 1981'' H. G. Wells Award, Tacforce *''Best Miniatures Rules of 1982'' H. G. Wells Award, Striker *''Best Roleplaying Rules of 1984'' H. G. Wells Award, Twilight: 2000 *''Best Miniatures Rules of 1986'' H. G. Wells Award, Command Decision *''Best Roleplaying Adventure of 1986'' H. G. Wells Award, Going Home *''Best Boardgame Covering the Period 1900-1946 of 1987'' Origins Award, Scorched Earth *''Best Boardgame Covering the Period 1947-Modern Day of 1987'' Origins Award, Team Yankee *''Best Miniatures Rules of 1987'' Origins Award, Harpoon *''Best Miniatures Rules of 1988'' Origins Award, To The Sound of the Guns *''Best Fantasy or Science Fiction Boardgame of 1988'' Origins Award, Sky Galleons of Mars *''Best Graphic Presentation of a Boardgame of 1988'' Origins Award, Sky Galleons of Mars *''Best Roleplaying Rules of 1993'' Origins Award, Traveller: the New Era References Category:Companies established in 1973 Category:1996 disestablishments Category:Game manufacturers Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Board game publishing companies it:Game Designers' Workshop sv:Game Designers' Workshop